


一段肉

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	一段肉

罗在一张不算陌生又不是很熟悉的大床上醒来，身边有另外一个男人的气息，他能感受到对方温暖的体温，罗的体温偏低，就往男人的方向凑了一点，一双手从他的身后揽住了他，对方贴了过来，头抵在他的脖颈上，吐在罗脊背上的鼻息很均匀和平缓，男人还在睡觉。罗小动作把手机拿过来，接着开始用耳机听歌，他静静地望着灰色墙纸上一只银色的鲤鱼，天空逐渐明亮，房间里的灰色也淡去了。  
窗外偶尔闪过车前灯明亮的光，打在房间的墙上一闪而过，天空中呈现出好像海洋一样宁静的蓝，他冰凉的手指覆上环绕在他腰间的那只强壮有力的手臂上，轻轻地触碰着上面的肌肉，如果这个男人想要抓住什么的话，这双充满意志的手就一定能够抓住，只要抱着他的这个男人不想抓住或者握紧什么东西的话，这只手臂就像死灰一样无情。  
男人缠绕住他的手臂随着天色渐亮越来越紧，终于在某一个节点上，他发出了一声咕哝，温暖而潮湿的气流顺着罗的脊椎往下钻，罗浑身一紧，男人贴到罗的耳朵旁边，他在听罗耳机里播放的东西，罗没有任何动作，但在耳机被拿掉之后抱怨了一声：“白猎当家的……”  
他说这样对耳朵不好，接着吻了吻罗的耳朵，他的喘息声落在罗的耳畔，顺着他的耳蜗旋转着往下，贯穿他的整个大脑。斯摩格的双手像是苏醒的巨兽，从他的腹部一路往上，另一只手往下，接着把他捆住似的揽到自己身上。  
看来他选择用性爱来开始新的一天，罗很快就在或轻或重的抚摸下失去了神志，他感觉自己好像被架在某个轻柔的东西上，下面有火在炙烤他的皮肤，是斯摩格的手指、手掌，他们互相接触的大部分身体，斯摩格撩起他的欲望，通过摩擦他的腰侧和亲吻他的脸颊，他们接了几个很深的吻就进入了状态，或许斯摩格可能总拿早晨身体比较敏感作借口，但罗知道他其实喜欢和自己做爱的感觉。喜欢极了。他总是可以挑起这位身材魁梧意志坚定的警官的性欲，别人都不可以，做不到他这层面。罗光裸的手臂搂着斯摩格的肩膀，舌头舔拭着他背上一个新生的伤痕，罗撕咬着那块伤口，紧紧地抱住斯摩格，双腿夹着他的腰，一直到斯摩格用力地抚摸他的脊背，抚摸在他脊背上突出来的每一节脊柱，他摸了几下罗的臀部，好像叫他放松一点，接着他用手指沾了点湿湿的东西，做好了润滑。  
斯摩格让他松开点，罗松开嘴，斯摩格说你可以咬着，只不过往枕头上躺点，不要贴着他这么紧。  
他躺好之后，伸出手抚摸着斯摩格的脸颊，他脸颊上的小胡茬带来刺痒的感觉，罗认为这种感觉很性感，当斯摩格狠狠撞击他的身体的时候，一波强烈的海浪从脚翻滚至头，罗和斯摩格一起吐出了一声叹息。斯摩格知道罗的敏感点在哪儿，不太难找，只要罗愿意让别人触碰的时候，取悦他就轻而易举。青年性感的时候，双眼微微眯起，强装出一种不满的情绪有些恼怒地看他，纹在他身上的图案晃动着，他有时候温顺，有时候叛逆，平常总是掩饰自己情感的罗在这种时候会偶尔允许自己失控一下，这种失控有时候会一直延伸到事后斯摩格抱着他，他们分享着彼此的体温的时候。  
“专心点！你刚刚……有点太重了……”罗拍了一下斯摩格，嘟囔了一句，他的脚被斯摩格折起来，下半身微微上翘，迎合他的动作，他用了很大的力气才把这句话说得顺畅而完整。  
斯摩格看着罗，一直到罗有些不好意思地挪了挪臀部，斯摩格伏下身亲吻罗，舔着罗的嘴唇，索取着罗甜蜜的亲吻，罗开始晃动身子，费力地渴求着满足的感觉。斯摩格把他翻了一个身，罗惊呼了一声，斯摩格从后面亲吻罗的脖子和肩膀，从后面上他，他们大部分时候都在用后入，罗一直没说自己讨厌这样的姿势，但从另一方面来说他又欲罢不能。  
罗一边呻吟着一边叫喊：“你就这么讨厌看到我的脸吗？”  
后面传来了粗重的喘息声，似乎已经沦陷在无限的快感中了。  
一种爆炸般的感觉瞬间吞噬了罗，他感觉自己的身体被撕扯成很多碎片，一道亮光突然在他的眼前闪了闪，罗猛然张开眼睛。  
斯摩格正在把窗帘拉上去，看到罗这么大反应，拉好窗帘后走过去坐在他身旁，吻了吻他的额头。  
“今天是节假日，你可以多睡一会。我帮你去准备早餐。”  
罗死死地抓着斯摩格的手臂，把他往床上一扯，紧紧地抱住他。  
“快说你是不会离开我的，快点说，快点！”  
“你都在说什么傻话？”  
罗叫道：“我刚刚做噩梦了！”  
“哎。”斯摩格叹了一口气，把罗拉开，摸着他的脑袋说，“你放心吧，我不会离开你的。”  
“而且你还爱我。”罗补充道。  
“我很爱你。”斯摩格无奈地笑了一下，“满意了吗？”  
罗干笑了一下，把头埋在斯摩格的肩膀里嘟囔道：“差不多吧，以后我们不要用后入了。”


End file.
